天鵝站介紹影片
| Owned=DHARMA Initiative | Found=Desmond }} This article describes the Swan's Orientation Film, for other films, see DHARMA Initiative films. The Swan Orientation film is a film produced by the Hanso Foundation to instruct the inhabitants of the Swan, a DHARMA Initiative station. The film's official title is "3 of 6 - Orientation". It is narrated by Dr. Marvin Candle and bears a copyright date of 1980. The film was revealed by Desmond in the episode . It was hidden behind a copy of the book The Turn of the Screw. The film starts with a short history of the DHARMA Initiative. It explains how the Initiative was founded in 1970 by Gerald DeGroot and Karen DeGroot, two doctoral candidates at the University of Michigan. Taking the example of B.F. Skinner, they imagined a "large-scale communal research compound" where research could be conducted into meteorology, psychology, parapsychology, zoology, electromagnetism, and Utopian Social ? (this part is unclear and could refer to Utopian Socialism or Utopian Social Engineering, also in the Spanish translation it was told to be "Ingeniería Social Utópica", or Utopian Social Engineering). According to the film, the DHARMA Initiative received their funding from the Danish industrialist and munitions magnate, Alvar Hanso, through his Hanso Foundation. Further the film details the procedures at the Swan station. It explains The Swan is station number 3, originally designed to study "the unique electromagnetic fluctuations" from its part of the island. It does not describe these characteristics however but apparently a certain "incident" occurred at some point. As a result, every 108 minutes, a code (the numbers) has to be entered into the computer terminal (see pushing the button). Reasons for the execution of the protocol are not provided, but it is emphasized that it is of "utmost importance". Also, partners at the station are there for 540 day shifts, after which new replacements would arrive. Later in the episode , Mr. Eko reveals a new piece of film to John Locke. The piece was discovered in a Bible at the Arrow DHARMA Initiative station. After splicing the piece into the original film, the two watch it again. The spliced clip reveals a strong warning not to use the computer for any external communication with the outside world, and to only use the computer for entering the code. In the episode , Desmond asked Kelvin Inman why there are parts missing from the film. Kelvin comments how his partner who resided with him in The Swan, Radzinsky, made edits to parts of the film. It is unknown why Radzinsky did this. 相关事件 * It is estimated that each team must hit the button between 7,200 and 7476 times, because they actually reset the timer before the 108 minutes are up, so it can be between 104 and 108 minutes between each pushing of the button. However, both Locke and Desmond were able to successfully press the button after the timer displayed the hieroglyphics which are after zero, so while it could be no more than 7476 times, it may be less than 7200 times. * The picture of Alvar Hanso is the same used in his Executive Bios at the website of the Hanso Foundation. It was dated October 23, 2003. * During the last third of the film, when they are getting an extreme close-up of Marvin Candle's head, one can see a logo of a bird or bat in flight in the upper right corner of the film. It can be seen going frame by frame in Quicktime, when he is saying "when the alarm sounds, the code be entered correctly and in a timely fashion." * Dr. Marvin Candle's left arm is a prosthetic. * Desmond says that the computer at The Swan may be used to contact to other stations, and we see Michael using it for speaking with his son (when in captivity). * Dr. Marvin Candle has never said that the numbers are 4 8 15 16 23 42, he said 'input the code'. * 108 (minutes) x 5 = 540 (days in a team's shift). * 4 + 8 + 15 +16 + 23 +42 = 108. 影片 PZ4VuFjxo40 对白 修正 . Notice the differences in hair, lighting, striped tie, and the exit sign.]] It has been noted previously that the footage of Dr. Marvin Candle which appeared in differed from the footage inserted in . This assertion is not entirely correct. The inserted footage is actually identical in terms of actor, costume, lighting, etc. immediately before and after the first splice. However where the alternate footage was introduced the actor is clearly seen to be standing in a different posture, his necktie is tied differently, the lab jacket is different, and the hair and lighting are clearly different. Given that this change occurs in the middle of the "inserted" portion from The Arrow, it seems likely that the differences are a byproduct of unplanned reshooting in production, and are not meant to be taken as a hidden plot point. 细节 * The Swan Orientation film was shot on the APO set from seasons 4 and 5 of Alias in Burbank by the Alias crew. * One of the buildings depicted in the film is located in Narvik, Norway. The building was chosen only because it suited what the creators of the show wanted. However, when they learned that fans had discovered the location, they adapted the storyline of the Lost Experience to encompass this (Alvar Hanso is held prisoner in that town). * The theme songs for the Swan and Pearl Orientation films contain the melody (with an added note at the end) from "The Eyeland" , a musical theme from the score which also appears in the end credits of Lost. * A frame of a DHARMA orientation film is included as a prop in the Mr. Eko action figure. 未解之谜 * Why did Radzinsky edit the film? ** Why was the edited film at the Arrow, and how did it get there? *Is the Oceanic Logo on the bookshelf in the DeGroot's office relevant? 参见 *Pearl Orientation Video *Hanso Foundation *The DeGroots *Narvik *University of Michigan Category:Unsolved Category:Orientation Category:Items Category:DHARMA Initiative Category:Videos